


Can You Kiss Skeletons?

by Jellyfilleddoughnuts



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Enemy Lovers, He-Man 1983, Late Night Writing, M/M, NSFW, Secret Relationship, Sexy Times, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfilleddoughnuts/pseuds/Jellyfilleddoughnuts
Summary: Skeletor and He-Man dedicate their battles to finding out who will be dominant the next time they go to bed together, and it gets hot and heavy.





	

The vacant battlefield was filled with the dusty mist of the action that has taken place between the great He-Man and the ever intimidating threat of Skeletor. Every battle between them is a great one, but in the end, each battle has desirable outcomes for the side of the victor. In this case, He-Man licked his lips, and cracked a smile that sent a shiver down Skeletor’s spine.  
“N-No, it can’t be!” Skeletor exclaimed.  
“You know what that means, Skeletor.” He growled in his heavy, breathy voice. His brimming muscular body covered in wounds, and he strutted away in pride. Skeletor was at a loss of words, and a loser of this fight. He has been on a losing streak as of late, and he couldn’t believe that despite being more than ready to take He-Man on, he lost yet again. Then again, is it really losing when it felt good? 

Night fell over Eternia, and within the deep catacombs of Skeletor’s hideout, Skeletor waited in anticipation. “Wait, why am I excited over this?” he thought to himself, “This is punishment, I LOST...But, it’s been agreed upon, we have terms and in a way, a contract to keep this going. Verbal contracts do count, right?”  
A loud thud came from the door, and there he was, the bronze demigod himself with his cocky grin. His bare torso was only hidden with the metal plate that he always sported, and his furry shorts giving way to his large godly thighs.  
“Verbal contracts do count, Skeletor.” Skeletor reassured himself.

“Skeletor, you could have killed me back there, like you always want to.” He-man’s teased in his seductive, velvety voice. “But, I have a feeling that you held back, is there something that you are hiding?”  
“I have nothing to hide, He-Man! You know exactly how I feel about you, this land, and these so-called leaders.” Skeletor shouts, “After all it’s rude to make such assumptions of the Mighty Skeletor!”  
“How cute that you’re still praising yourself after how you fought today.” He-Man corners Skeletor to the bed post, “You know for a threat to our kingdom, you’re not a very good liar.”  
“And you’re being cocky for winning against me.”  
He-Man starts caressing Skeletor’s beefy chest and shoulders. “Cocky is one way to put it, Skelly.”  
“I don’t like being called that.” he says defensively, but deep down, he likes being called Skelly a little more than he should.  
“Stop lying and kiss me.” He-Man demanded.  
“....”  
“...Oh right, right that.” He-Man loses his cool facade, “Sorry.”  
Skeletor, despite having a skull for a face, gave a look of judgement to He-Man, which satisfied him in a way. It was about time He-Man stopped acting like a brat, even if it was for a moment.  
“Listen, you oversized twink,” Skeletor’s shrill voice boomed, “If you’re thinking that you can march on in here with your trademark attitude and think I would swoon over you, think again.”  
He-Man laughed, regaining his confidence, “Skelly, you’re still lying,” he goes back to caressing Skeletor’s upper body, “And you know how I feel about liars.”  
“I can’t fucking believe I’m still doing this” said Skeletor to himself. “Leave your morals out of the bedroom, He-Man.”  
“Stop me,” He-Man goes down, and removes the garmets around Skeletor’s shorts. His swollen dick was more noticable as the garmets came off, and he teased his dick through the dark cloth.  
Skeletor groans, and He-Man continued, “Tell me I’m the most powerful man in the universe and I’ll let your dick go free.”  
“A-Ah, there’s n-no way I’ll admit that! I’m much stronger than you.”  
“Skeletor,” he pouts, “You’re so unfair,” He stops teasing Skeletor’s dick and moves on to seductively strip out of the little amount of clothing he has, driving Skeletor mad.  
“Stupid, sexy He-Man.” he thought to himself as He-Man pridefully showed off his beautifully sculpted naked body.  
“Skeletooooorrr.” he purrs, “Tell me, am I the most powerful man in the universe?” He-man poses on the bed, “Say that I am, and I’m yours.”  
Skeletor hasn’t felt this humiliated since...Well, the last time they banged.  
“Don’t let pride get in the way of the truth.” He-man starts caressing himself. “You know that I’m right, and you’re craving for me, if you had eyes, you would be staring at me lustfully right now.”  
“Why you-” Skeletor stutters, “I swear, I- Ugh.” The conflict between his brain and his dick began, which was now more harder than ever.  
“I won’t wait forever for an answer, Skelly.” He-Man gets off the bed, and walks back to Skeletor, and starts grinding against him. “Am I?”  
Skeletor was going mad from the friction between the cloth around his member and He-Man’s ginormous dick as his hips thrusted in rhythm. He felt himself tremble, and as if he was melting more and more into He-Man’s muscular arms. He started to care less about being the Mighty, powerful Skeletor that wanted Eternia for himself and more of the Skeletor that can’t resist the sexual temptations of his enemy. His guard was falling the more He-Man teased him.  
“NGHH, YOU’RE THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE UNIVERSE.” He said in a gasp. “I GIVE IN, JUST FUCK ME. FUCK ME, HE-MAN.”  
He-Man let out a strong belly laugh, “Oh Skeletor, I’ll fuck you so hard, you wouldn’t be able to walk for a month.” He tears off the barrier holding back Skeletor’s dick which was already soaking with pre-cum. “You’re so close to cumming already, you naughty skeleton.”  
“I’m not all bones, He-Man.” Skeletor grumbled.  
He-Man gets up after inspecting Skeletor’s dick, and spanks his ass. “Get into position,” he commanded. Skeletor cowardly sprawls onto the bed, and lays on his back with his legs spread out. He-Man gets on the bed, and trails Skeletor’s rock hard abs with kisses. Skeletor then snaps out of ectasy due to realizing something.  
“He-Man I forgot to buy lube.”  
He-Man lifts up from Skeletor’s lower region, “You what?”  
“I ran out of lube, shit,” he smacks his forehead, “Did you bring any with you?”  
“I have no clue, I thought you would still have some from last time.”  
“WELL I OBVIOUSLY DO NOT, YOU BLUBBERING IDIOT, GO CHECK SOMEWHERE IN YOUR MAGICAL POCKETS OR WHATNOT.”  
“Will you relax your bones?” He-Man snapped in irritation, “I’ll go look.”  
He gets up from the bed, and looks in his small pile of “clothes” and has no luck. Skeletor groaned at his forgetfulness, he was a powerful villan of Eternia and yet, he never has time to check if he has lube.  
“Well, we’re out of luck unless you have something else lying around.” He-Man sighed in irritation and ran his fingers through his messy hair.  
Skeletor brainstormed for a brief moment, and realized that he has something that could help the situation. “If I remember correctly, there should be a bottle of lotion somewhere in my vanity. Hang on one moment.” Skeletor leaves He-Man alone for a brief moment, and he realized how much he has broken a sweat from just teasing alone. He was thankful that Skeletor had no nose, otherwise he would be bombarded by the musty smell of sweat and sex that He-Man had just become aware of.  
“There it is!” He exclaims, “It shouldn’t be too harsh in smell or anything, not that it matters to me, but the last thing I want to have to deal with going in dry.”  
“You should be more prepared next time, Skelly.” He-Man says in a tone as if Skeletor was a child who forgot to do his homework. “And for that, I’ll go very hard on you.” He takes the lotion and rubs his hands together. “Get back on the bed.”  
Skeletor lands back on the bed, and He-Man starts with one finger inside, rubbing against his prostate. He winces as he moves, and another finger is slowly inserted with the first. He continues to move two fingers inside him, and Skeletor’s breathing grows heavier, and rapidly pants as he felt He-Man’s fingers melt him like butter.  
“I’m going in.” He-Man warns, and slowly enters him like a lottery. He-Man’s dick had the issue of not fitting all the way, but it was still enough for Skeletor to enjoy having his ass pummled by He-Man’s strong thrusts. He-Man took little time to go from gentle to rough on Skeletor and it had him begging to go faster and harder. He began jerking off his dick as his ass was getting rammed, and the sensation he felt through his body was so much at once,  
“BY THE POWER OF GRAYSKULL!” he shouts at near climax, “I! HAVE! THE! POWERRRRRRR!!!”  
“AAAAAAAAAAUGHGHHHH” skeletor orgasms, and ejaculates all over his stomach as He-Man cums in his ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a joke late one night because I found out that there are He-Man/Skeletor Fanfics on Fanfiction.net and went “Wow that’s interesting”. Then I read one and went “Pfft, I could write a better fanfic than this person did.” and that’s how I ended up spending 3+ hours writing this out of my ass instead of sleeping or doing homework like a normal adult. By the way, this is my fist time writing a nsfw fic since I was 13 and my first time writing He-Man fanfiction.  
> And yes, this is really bad.
> 
> edit: holy crap guys thanks for the kudos and hits on this, I thought only like 4 people would read this. I have a companion fic just uploaded recently called The Abduction of Adam if you want a more serious version of this fanfic. And feel free to give kudos, comment, etc. Thank you all for reading.  
> edit 2: this fic is officially over 100 hits. Thank you guys, i love you all.


End file.
